I Was Wrong
by Mily P
Summary: O relacionamento deles estava cada vez melhor, a grande paixão que sentiam os deixava cada vez mais unidos. Será que o ciúme e segredos podiam afastar duas pessoas que tanto se amavam?
1. A Briga

**POV KATE ON**

Ainda não acredito que ele fez isso,tudo bem que eu sempre soube que o Castle era ciumento em relação a mim. Eu lembro muito bem dos 4 anos que ficamos naquela de apenas amigos e tudo, mas eu não pensei que fosse chegar a tanto. Eu ainda estou sem entender nada aliás, eu não entendo mesmo nada. Aquela reação, aquele não era o Rick, pelo menos não o que eu conheço. Preciso de alguém pra conversar, melhor que isso, preciso da Lanie.

Depois de um tempo pensando sobre o que havia acontecido naquela tarde, ela resolve ligar pra amiga e então pedir para que ela vá a seu apartamento. Uns 15 minutos depois se pode ouvir a campainha e Kate vai atender a porta.

**POV KATE OFF**

\- Ei, obrigada por vir - disse deixando a amiga entrar.

\- Claro amiga, quando precisar - assim que Kate fechou a porta Lanie a encara e pergunta - O que aconteceu? Você parecia bem nervosa ao telefone!

\- Você não tem ideia do que aconteceu - falou indo em direção ao quarto.

\- Me deixa adivinhar, Castle? - disse ela sentando na cama e fazendo com que Kate deitasse a cabeça em seu colo.

\- Sempre! - disse ela soltando um suspiro.

\- Estou ouvindo.

\- Tudo começou com ...

**FLASHBACK ON**

Era um dia normal na delegacia, todos estavam investigando um caso não tão simples mas também não era muito complicado, as pistas já começavam a fazer sentido. Kate e Castle estavam de frente para o quadro formando suas teorias, e esperando os meninos voltarem com mais pistas, até que de repente se escuta.

Homem: Ora, ora, ora. Não é que é verdade mesmo? Ela trabalha na homicídios? - disse o homem atrás deles.

Castle não tinha entendido nada e quando se virou viu um homem alto, porte atlético e olhos castanhos.

\- Não acredito no que estou vendo, Mike? - disse ela vendo o homem que a anos não via.

\- Sou eu mesmo - e abriu um lindo sorriso pra ela.

\- Quanto tempo - disse ela correndo e o abraçando. O que deixou Castle ainda mais confuso.

\- Eu sinceramente não acreditei quando o Jim me disse que você tinha vindo pra homicídios - disse ele saindo do abraço e dando um beijo na bochecha dela que abriu um largo sorriso.

\- E por que não? Não vai me dizer que continua com aquela de que eu sou ...

\- Uma boneca de porcelana?! - disse ele interrompendo e completando a frase - Sim, continuo nessa - Kate revirou os olhos.

\- Pode esquecer, eu não sou mais assim. Faz tanto tempo que alguém me chama assim - disse ela olhando para um lugar vago visitando velhas lembranças.

\- Apenas eu e Johanna te chamávamos assim não era? - ele falou ficando com um olhar triste e de compaixão.

\- Sim - uma lágrima solitária desceu por sua bochecha e Mike colocou a mão no rosto dela e a limpou. Castle já estava fervendo por dentro, além dele ser próximo de Kate, ainda tinha uma certa intimidade com ela. Tudo isso o estava incomodando e muito.

\- Ei, não fica assim. Eu fiquei sabendo pouco tempo depois, mas o trabalho não me deixou vir aqui pra ficar com você. Eu peço desculpas por isso.

\- Sem problemas, na realidade eu queria ficar sozinha naquele tempo - disse ela sorrindo fraco.

\- Nem preciso perguntar se esse foi o motivo de você se tornar detetive não é? Está na cara, que você agora quer ajudar as pessoas a passarem pelo que você passou, fazer justiça certo? - e sorriu amigavelmente.

\- É, pelo visto você ainda me conhece.

\- Como a palma da minha mão - eles ficaram rindo por mais um tempo até que os meninos voltaram e perceberam a visita.

\- Yo Beckett, nós acham ... e esse, quem é?

\- Ah, pessoal esse é meu amigo Mike Collins marinheiro - disse ela apresentando ele a todos.

\- Prazer, Kevin Ryan - disse e eles apertaram as mãos.

\- Javier Espósito - fizeram o mesmo.

\- Richard Castle apertou a mão dele e ficou o encarando com um de seus melhores sorrisos falsos.

\- Você é detetive também Castle?

\- Não, sou consultor - disse ele fingindo calma.

\- Então meninos, o que acharam? - ela perguntou e eles falaram um pouco sobre o caso.

\- Pelo que eu percebi você tem muito trabalho não é, então eu já vou indo não quero atrapalhar - disse ele se levantando da cadeira oferecida por Kate a uns minutos atrás.

\- Você não atrapalha Mike - disse ela fazendo o mesmo, depois dessa frase Ryan e Espo se entreolharam e viraram pra Castle que nem se dignou a olhar para os dois e continuou de olho em Kate e esse tal de Mike.

\- Mas é serio, eu só passei aqui pra ti ver mesmo. Ainda tenho outros lugares pra ir hoje.

\- Problemas?

\- Alguns, eu já vou indo - disse e deu um abraço nela e um beijo no topo da cabeça - Se cuida, até mais rapazes foi um prazer.

Ryan/Espo: Tchau - eles disseram em coro.

\- Te ligo - falou para Kate e saiu.

\- Ok - disse e ficou olhando ele se afastar e entrar no elevador, quando ele entrou direcionou um sorriso fofo pra ela que retribuiu.

Ryan: Mike hein?

Kate: Para com isso Ryan, ele é um velho amigo.

Espo: Bem íntimo hein Becks? - disse tomando as dores de Castle.

Kate: Meninos, já deu não é? Nem o Castle que é meu namorado não ficou assim. Aliás cadê ele? - disse ela olhando ao redor e percebendo que ele não estava mais ali.

Ryan: Deu uma saidinha, enquanto você e seu velho amigo - fez aspas no ar - Se despediam.

Espo: Eu acho que ele não volta mais hoje maninha.

Kate: Por que não? - pergunta ela confusa.

Ryan: Ah Kate, por favor! - ele a encarava sem acreditar que ela estava mesmo perguntando isso.

Kate: O que foi gente?

Espo: Você recebe um amigo aqui no departamento, tem uma certa intimidade com ele, tanto nas falas como nos gestos. Eu acho que ele deve ter ficado com ciúme.

Ryan: Eu nem acho, já tenho certeza.

Kate: Vocês estão exagerando, vamos voltar ao caso.

Depois de mais umas 2 horas de investigação eles conseguiram pegar o assassino e estavam terminando as burocracias do caso. Os meninos já estavam se arrumando pra ir quando passaram na mesa de Beckett.

Espo: Beckett - disse chamando a atenção dela que estava vidrada na tela do computador a fim de acabar logo com os relatórios.

Kate: Oi - disse ela ainda olhando pro computador.

Ryan: Você não vai embora?

Kate: Eu vou agora, terminei - salvando o arquivo para ser impresso no dia seguinte - Porque a pergunta?

Ryan: Não, nada. Castle não ligou?

Kate: Não aliás, isso é um pouco estranho. Ele foi embora e não ligou de volta pra dizer se voltava ou não. Deve ter acontecido alguma coisa - disse ela desligando o computador e pegando a jaqueta.

Ryan: E aconteceu - disse ele olhando para Espo e depois eles olharam pra ela.

Kate: Ah não meninos, isso de novo?!

Espo: É sério, fala com ele. Ele não saiu com uma cara boa daqui.

Ryan: É verdade Kate, ele gosta muito de você e eu tenho certeza que isso foi ciúme.

Kate: Por que ele teria ciúme de mim?

Espo: Você quer que eu cite os homens com que você namorou enquanto ele estava aqui do seu lado? Se eu fosse ele já teria um trauma se algum homem chegasse perto de você - ele falou a encarando porque pelo visto ela não estava levando eles muito a sério.

Ryan: Ainda mais com aquela intimidade - ele completou.

Espo: Exatamente! Enfim, Kate a gente aprendeu a entender e conhecer o Castle, nós somos amigos hoje e os homens se conhecem.

Ryan: Vai falar com ele.

Espo: Boa Noite Beckett - disse lhe dando um abraço e um beijo no topo da cabeça - Abre o olho!

Ryan: Tchau Kate, pense bem nisso. Ok?! - piscou e saiu com Espo.

Kate ficou pensando naquilo por um tempo, e ficou repassando na memória à tarde em que reencontrou Mike: os abraços, os sorrisos, os toques, e os beijos. Pra ela era normal aquele tipo de tratamento, eles se conheciam há anos eram amigos desde o ensino médio. Mas talvez Castle tivesse interpretado mal, ele era bem ciumento ela sabia disso, mas será que ele tinha mesmo ficado com ciúme do Mike? Ela queria descobrir, mas já eram 00h15min estava tarde para ela ir a casa dele então resolveu ligar quando chegasse em casa.

Em 20 minutos ela chegou em casa, tomou um banho e como tinha jantado chinesa com os meninos não estava com fome. Terminou de se arrumar e deitou na cama e discou o número dele, o telefone chamou e caiu na caixa postal depois do primeiro toque, ela achou aquilo estranho mais tentou de novo e a mesma coisa aconteceu, ela já estava ficando preocupada e na terceira vez ele atendeu.

\- Alô? - falou como se não conhecesse o número.

\- Rick?

\- Ah, Oi Kate - disse ele frio, e mesmo estando do outro lado da linha ela percebeu sua frieza.

\- O que houve? Você foi embora da delegacia, não voltou e nem ligou. Eu fiquei preocupada. Aconteceu alguma coisa? - disse ela carinhosa.

\- Não, nada. Está tudo bem - falou sendo irônico.

\- Rick, eu te conheço e sei que não está! O que aconteceu?

\- Me conhece, como conhece o Mike também? - disse ele com ciúme na voz e ela sorriu fraco - Ah, ótimo e você ainda acha isso engraçado - falou sendo um pouco grosso.

\- Sério que você está com ciúmes do Mike?

\- E não era pra estar?

\- Claro que não!

\- Não? Um homem bonito que eu nunca vi na vida e você nunca mencionou, chega na delegacia com toda a intimidade do mundo com você, que ainda corre para os braços dele e o abraça. Ele te beija no rosto, fica limpando suas lágrimas, todo fofo com você e no final eu ainda sou apresentado como consultor. Como você quer que eu fique?

\- Castle, não precisa disso ele é apenas meu amigo e só! - disse ela tentando acalmá-lo.

\- Nós também éramos amigos e olha agora - ele estava muito magoado.

\- Você acha mesmo que eu seria capaz de trair você, RICHARD CASTLE? – ela disse com um tom de voz mais alterado.

\- Kate eu não disse isso, eu ...

\- Não, mas foi o que pareceu. Você está falando como se o Mike fosse uma espécie de amante meu, como se na hora que eu o vi tivesse beijado ou algo parecido. Eu não fico assim quando as suas fãs praticamente se jogam em cima de você! E outra coisa você acha que é meu dono?

\- Kate você está sendo grossa - ele estava ficando alterado.

\- Eu grossa? Você sai de perto de mim, como se eu tivesse feito algo de errado, eu ligo pra você pra saber como você está e me atende frio e eu ainda sou a grossa? E o pior de tudo parece que depois de todo esse tempo não confia em mim!

\- Depois do que eu vi hoje, eu deveria?

\- Eu não estou ouvindo isso. Você tem o dom de me aborrecer Castle, boa noite - e assim ela finaliza a chamada com ele.

Kate estava muito magoada com ele, eles estavam juntos a mais de 1 ano e ele ainda desconfiava dela? Ok, que às vezes uma pitada de ciúme é bom, mas ele já estava vendo coisas que não eram reais e Kate odiava quando duvidavam dela.

Ela estava com tanta raiva, mas tanta raiva que chorou mais não demorou muito e a raiva começou a se transformar em mágoa. Um sentimento nada bom em um relacionamento, e assim ela dormiu, mas antes desligou o celular o pessoal da delegacia sabia o telefone da casa dela, então se houvesse alguma emergência ligariam.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

\- Uau - ela disse depois de ouvir toda a história.

\- E foi isso, a 2 semanas que nem o vejo e nem falo com ele. Precisava desabafar - ela disse limpando as lágrimas que haviam rolado durante a conversa.

\- E como você precisava.

\- Então o que você acha Lanie?


	2. Esclarecimentos

– **E foi isso, a 2 semanas que nem o vejo e nem falo com ele. Precisava desabafar - ela disse limpando as lágrimas que haviam rolado durante a conversa.**

– **E como você precisava.**

– **Então o que você acha Lanie?**

– Olha Kate, pelo o que eu estou vendo isso foi um grande mal entendido!

– Como assim? – pergunta tentando entender o ponto de vista da amiga.

– Você já tinha me falado antes sobre o Mike, que vocês eram amigos de ensino médio e tudo, e que a amizade de vocês sempre foi muito forte mais que nunca passou disso certo?

– Certo.

– Então, eu acho que talvez o Castle tenha pensado que ele fosse seu ex ou coisa assim, por que sempre os seus "ex-s" se tornam seus amigos, e essa amizade com o Mike é bem forte e apesar do tempo que ele ficou fora, vocês ainda se sentem à vontade um com o outro. Eu acho que o Castle não deve ter gostado de ver vocês com essa intimidade. Do mesmo jeito que você não ficou nem um pouco feliz quando a Meredith ficou na casa dele naquele tempo.

– Talvez você tenha razão. Mas no meu caso, eu cheguei pra ele e falei tudo o que eu achava, já ele simplesmente foi embora e me deixou sem saber de nada. E desde o começo ele tinha visto que eu não estava à vontade com a Meredith lá na casa dele com aquele shortinho minúsculo – disse Kate revirando os olhos e com bastante ciúme.

– Tá vendo, você ainda fica assim por causa dela. Agora pensa no Castle vendo você com o Mike, também não teve ter sido legal pra ele ter visto aquelas cenas pelo o que você me contou.

– Então por que ele não disse nada?

– Kate ele demorou 3 anos pra dizer que te amava, e foi em um momento nada apropriado. O Castle trabalha com as palavras mas quando se trata dos próprios sentimentos ele fica quase mudo, sem reações plausíveis.

– Hum, talvez seja isso mesmo.

– Kate, amiga, olha pra mim – disse ela chamando a atenção dela - Eu acompanhei a historia de vocês dois durante esses 5 anos. E eu sei como foi difícil pra vocês chegarem aqui, nesse relacionamento fofo de vocês - disse e Kate sorriu tímida – Eu também sei que a sua amizade com o Mike é pra vida toda, mas não deixe esse mal entendido atrapalhar a sua vida com o Castle, vocês se amam e isso não é novidade pra ninguém então por favor tente se resolver com ele. Esse tipo de briga sempre vai acontecer porque vocês dois são um casal chamativo. O Castle é uma delícia e você também não precisa falar. Agora o que vai diferenciar essa situação, com as próximas é a conversa, só assim vocês vão conseguir superar essas dificuldades. Não deixa isso atrapalhar o amor de vocês amiga.

– Você está certa Lanie, tudo que você disse faz sentido e eu não posso deixar isso nos abalar, mas eu vou fazer uma coisa.

– O que?

– Eu vou esperar, se amanhã ele for na delegacia a gente conversa.

– E se não?

– Ai eu vou entender que ele ainda esta magoado comigo e vou deixar ele ter um tempo pra pensar.

– Kate.

– Eu preciso saber qual foi a gravidade dessa briga Lanie.

– Ok, se você acha melhor assim.

– Lanie, muito obrigado por ter vindo, me ajudou como sempre.

– Quando precisar eu estarei aqui. Mas pra ser sincera, o que seria de você sem mim hein?

– Eu estaria muito solitária.

– Exato, bom já que meu momento "psicóloga" acabou – risos – Eu já vou indo. Já são 21h:30min e eu tenho visitas.

– Humm, Espo vai lá hoje?

– Vai sim. – disse ela sorridente.

– Por que vocês não assumem logo que estão juntos?

– Está bom do jeito que está, estamos deixando as coisas acontecerem.

– Ok, senhora mistério. Só que todo mundo já sabe.

– Aí é que não precisa contar mesmo – e as duas riem.

– Mas uma vez amiga obrigada – disse abraçando a amiga.

– Que isso, espero que você fique bem?

– Com certeza – falou abrindo a porta – Tchau e aproveite a noite – piscou pra ela.

– Pode deixar. Tchau, juízo mocinha.

– Sim senhora.

– Até amanhã Kate.

– Até.

No dia seguinte Castle foi pra delegacia como Kate queria que ele fosse. Ele não estava com cara de magoado mas também não tocou no assunto quando chegou, até por que quando entrou na delegacia ela estava na sala da capitã.

Castle: Bom dia rapazes – disse ele se sentando perto dos meninos.

Espo: Olha quem dá o ar da graça. Quanto tempo cara – falou dando um daqueles toques de mão que os três fazem.

Ryan: É quanto tempo, o que houve?

Castle: Vocês sabem – disse ele cabisbaixo.

Ryan: Você ainda não se resolveu com ela? Cara faz mais de 2 semanas que vocês estão assim - achei que você fosse louco por ela, eu não aguentaria um dia longe da Jenny.

Espo: Olha eu odeio me meter, mas a Kate é como a nossa irmã e não vou deixar que ela fique mais triste. – falou e Castle olhou para ele lhe dando atenção – Bro, eu não sei realmente o que levou vocês a brigarem, mas não deixa ela mal mais tempo ok? Ela passou por cima de muita coisa pra poder entender que ama você. Não importa quem errou, não deixa ela escapar e se fechar de novo – disse e foi até a sala de descanso com Ryan.

Castle ficou pensando sobre o que Espo falou, e depois ele viu que Kate tinha saído da sala da capitã e resolveu se aproximar. Ele se sentou em sua cadeira como de costume e ficou olhando pra ela, enquanto ela folheava alguns papeis. O clima entre eles não estava tão tenso assim e por um tempo ele apenas ficou a observando como sempre fazia, até que percebeu que ela deu um sorrisinho de canto de boca meio contrariada.

– Você não muda mesmo não é?

– O que? – ele fala e sorri.

– Ficar me encarando, isso é alguma mania não é?

– Pode-se dizer que sim – fala olhando pra ela – Queria conversar com você.

– Pode falar – disse olhando pra ele de volta.

– Não aqui. Vem comigo? – disse se levantando e esticando a mão pra ela.

– Sim – ela pega na mão dele, pega seu casaco e juntos saem da delegacia de mãos dadas.

Eles foram andando pelas ruas ainda de mãos dadas, mas não falavam nada. Ficavam apenas com seus pensamentos confusos até o momento, mas pareciam que estavam bem. Depois de um tempo eles chegaram em uma espécie de praça que tinha uma grade de proteção que ficava de frente para o mar, não tinha praticamente ninguém e com isso eles tinham liberdade suficiente para conversar. A vista era de tirar o fôlego e pelo horário de final de tarde.

Kate soltou sua mão da dele um pouco e se encostou na grade que batia em sua cintura, e ficou apenas vendo a linda imagem. Castle ficou parado um pouco mais atrás, aquela cena com certeza era algo indescritível, então ele se aproximou e ficou apoiado também mas só que de frente pra ela e depois de um tempo ela vira pra ele, esperando encontrar alguma resposta para tudo que aconteceu.

– O que foi aquilo? - ele pergunta olhando em seus olhos e em seguida segurando sua mão.

– Aquilo o quê?

– Nossa briga.

– Eu não sei ao certo Castle – diz ela com a cabeça baixa e com os olhos úmidos, ela odiava brigar com ele, é como se ela ficasse fraca só de pensar em ficar longe dele.

– Ei, olha pra mim amor – quando ele à chamou de amor ela levantou os olhos confusa e ele sorriu; então ela deu um largo sorriso e apertou mais forte sua mão.

– Você me chamou de que Rick? – ele_pensou e sorriu._

– Amor, porque você é o meu amor, ainda duvida disso?

– Eu ainda não entendi o motivo da nossa briga, no início parecia ciúmes, mais depois parecia que eu tinha feito algo que você não gostou. Eu não sei o que foi, você sabe?

– Foi ciúmes Kate, você sabe como eu sou, ainda mais se tratando de você. E desculpa por ter sido daquele jeito no telefone.

– Está tudo bem, também fui muito grossa com você. Mas o real motivo eu ainda não sei exatamente.

– Eu acho que sei.

– Sabe?

– Nós estávamos muito bem, e coisas ruins sempre acontecem quando tudo esta muito bom.

– Será?

– Você me ama Kate?

– Por que a pergunta? – disse ela já com medo do que viria pela frente.

– Responde amor – quando ele à chamou de amor ela já "relaxou" um pouco.

– Eu amo Rick, eu amo muito, muito mesmo. Acho até que amo mais do que a mim mesma – disse e ele sorriu feliz e emocionado.

– Eu também te amo Kate e eu lutei muito pra poder te conquistar e olha que isso não foi nada fácil – ela sorriu – Mas eu não vou deixar uma briguinha estremecer nosso amor.

– Eu te amo Rick, mas as vezes fico insegura.

– Por que?

– Nós somos tão diferentes, temos tantos defeitos que ...

– Ei – interrompeu ela, segurando seu rosto com as duas mãos – Não importa os nossos defeitos e nossas diferenças, nós somos muito bons juntos e eu amo você é isso que importa.

– Eu também amo você pelo que você é Rick, e pelo o que você significa pra mim.

– Então, você ainda acredita na gente?

– Sempre.

– Eu não vou prometer que nós nunca mais iremos brigar, por que nós vamos.

– E muito – disse ela o interrompendo e eles riram.

– E muito, mas eu estou disposto a enfrentar tudo isso por você, por nós.

– Estamos juntos nessa Rick, tudo vai ficar bem – disse e o abraçou, encostando seu rosto no peito dele.

– Ele suspirou aliviado por tê-la ali em seus braços novamente – Eu te amo tanto Kate, e não vai ser essa briga que vai mudar o que sinto, alias nada vai mudar isso.

– Rick, eu não te mereço – disse e deixou lagrimas rolarem pelo seu rosto.

– Eu também não te mereço Kate, você é muito mais do que podia imaginar e querer, diz que sempre vai ser minha? – disse ele um pouco emocionado e com a voz falha.

– Sempre, serei eternamente sua - ele se aproxima levando uma de suas mãos que estava na cintura dela para sua nuca afagando seus cabelos num gesto carinhoso, já ela entrelaça suas mãos nós cabelos dele o puxando pra si, iniciando um beijo lento e repleto de amor e carinho.

– Minha namorada – disse saindo do beijo e sorrindo, aquele sorriso lindo em que seus olhos ficam apertadinhos e que ela tanto adora.

– Meu namorado, meu escritor.

– Minha detetive – disse ele a puxando pela cintura e pela nuca ao mesmo tempo e eles trocam outro beijo, só que dessa vez selvagem e cheio de luxúria. Sendo acompanhados dos últimos raios de sol daquele dia, como prova de que o amor que os dois sentem um pelo outro é eterno.


	3. Quase Finalmente

– **Minha detetive – disse ele a puxando pela cintura e pela nuca ao mesmo tempo e eles trocam outro beijo, só que dessa vez selvagem e cheio de luxúria. Sendo acompanhados dos últimos raios de sol daquele dia, como prova de que o amor que os dois sentem um pelo outro é eterno.**

Depois de mais algum tempo esperando o sol terminar de se pôr, eles decidiram ir para casa. Optaram por irem ao apartamento de Kate já que, como Castle mesmo dizia, "sua casa era muito movimentada" então eles iriam dormir na casa de Kate. Mas "dormir" não seria a palavra certa a ser usada naquele momento. Castle notou que Kate veio o caminho inteiro pensativa como se estivesse planejando alguma coisa, e ele sabia muito bem quando ela estava maquinando algo naquela cabecinha e o que mais o intrigava era que de vez em quando ela dava um sorrisinho de canto de boca, um daqueles que ele considera sexy. Ele estava tão inerte em seus pensamentos que foi preciso ser chamado por Kate para lembrar de que já estavam perto do apartamento dela.

– Castle.

– Castle?!

– Ah, Oi?

– É na próxima esquina.

– Ok – respondeu ainda meio longe.

– O que foi? – perguntou quando saíram do carro.

– Hã? Não, nada!

– Jura? – disse ela parando de frente pra ele que se encostou na porta do carro do lado do motorista.

– Não sei, estava apenas pensando.

– E eu posso saber do que se trata? – falou chegando pertinho dele.

– Sabe – passou as mãos na cintura dela – Eu não estou nem um pouquinho afim de dormir. – falou a puxando para perto fazendo com que seus corpos se colassem.

– Sabe que eu também não – ficou séria mais logo sorriu sendo surpreendida pelos lábios de Castle nos seus.

Eles se beijaram suavemente, quase do mesmo jeito que quando estavam olhando o pôr do sol, mas não com os mesmos sentimentos de saudade pelo menos não tanta. Mas esse "beijo suave" não demorou muito para se transformar em algo bem mais intenso. Kate estava com as mãos segurando os ante-braços de Castle que por sua vez ainda mantinha suas mãos na cintura dela. Então ela resolveu mudar a forma do beijo, levemente ela foi subindo as mãos pelos braços forte dele acariciando devagar até chegar nos ombros dele o puxando ainda mais para si, coisa quase que impossível, mas sem separar suas bocas. Vendo que ela estava correspondendo mais que perfeitamente as suas investidas ele resolveu avançar também, começou a passear as mãos pelas costas dela fazendo com que nenhum centímetro delas ficasse sem ser tocado por suas grandes e quentes mãos, ficou ainda mais satisfeito quando sentiu ela gemer com os lábios ainda nos dele.

Kate subiu os braços definitivamente para o pescoço dele e com as mãos esticadas para trás ela fazia carinho em seus cabelos. A rua estava bem pouco movimentada aquela noite, e não havia entrada nem saída de pessoas do prédio onde Kate morava o que era estranho para um dia de semana, mais parecia que tudo estava conspirando a favor do casal o que para eles era ótimo naquele momento. Continuando na "animação" Castle foi ainda mais além, percebendo também que não tinha gente na rua, ele resolveu ser mais ousado. Em um movimento rápido Castle trocou eles de posição, agora Kate era quem estava encostada no carro fazendo com que seu corpo ficasse preso pelo dele a deixando apenas com os braços livres.

Na mudança repentina, Castle retirou suas mãos da cintura de Kate e levou sua mão direita ao pescoço dela que imediatamente se arrepiou por inteira. Ela passou as mãos envolta da cintura dele o puxando e colou seus lábios novamente, agora o beijo estava ainda mais feroz, começaram apenas com um roçar de lábios, mas a partir do momento em que Castle subiu a mão que estava no pescoço de Kate para agarrar o cabelo dela alisando levemente seu pescoço, ela não teve outra reação a não ser: arrepiar-se (de novo), gemer entre o beijo e pedir passagem com a língua. Castle atendeu de bom grado o pedido de Kate e começou aquele beijo quente e descontrolado que eles eram tão bons em fazer. E que batalha, eles pareciam que não precisavam de ar, estavam tão envolvidos pelo momento que não se importavam se passava alguém ou não. Ele a impulsionava contra seu corpo a puxando levemente pelo cabelo, e ela o abraçava ainda mais forte contra ela mesma. Mas a gota d'água foi quando Castle passou a mão por baixo da blusa dela a agarrando fortemente pela cintura.

– Cas... – gemeu ela pois no momento em que ele a agarrou, ela pode sentir sua ereção. Não dava mais, eles precisavam um do outro, a saudade e o desejo os impediram de ficar ali fora por mais tempo, por que senão as pessoas na rua veriam coisas demais.

– O que você acha de nós subirmos, hein? – perguntou ele beijando seu pescoço.

– Amo suas ideias – falou saindo, de um jeito inexplicável, dos braços dele e correndo para o prédio.

– Kate – chamou – volte aqui mocinha – falou também já correndo para o prédio. Mas assim que entrou o elevador onde ela havia entrado, já estava fechando as portas. Não tinha mais ninguém no saguão, então ela gritou:

– Vem me pegar Castle – disse apertando nervosamente o botão de subir do elevador.

– Não, não, não – já era tarde o elevador havia subido – Droga, você está brincando com fogo detetive – disse ele a si mesmo e pôs-se a subir as escadas rápido e desesperadamente.

Ao fim da "corrida" ele conseguiu chegar antes dela, pois o prédio era antigo e o elevador subia mais devagar, Castle se escondeu em um dos corredores e ficou lá esperando ela aparecer. Kate, que não era boba nem nada, saiu pelo corredor olhando cada milímetro do lugar certificando-se de que ele ainda não estava ali, porém, Castle também sabia que sua namorada era esperta então se escondeu no corredor seguinte que ficava depois da porta do apartamento dela, afinal ela não iria procurar além de sua porta e foi exatamente isso que aconteceu. Ele ficou apenas observando ela olhar cada cantinho do corredor a procura dele e sorriu vitoriosa ao ver que ele não estava lá. Pegou a chave do bolso e colocou na fechadura e ficou virada para o lado esquerdo, onde ficava o elevador, pensando que ele iria esperar a próxima viagem. Ela olhava e sorria, como se tivesse ganhado a corrida do ano, mal sabia ela que seu namorado não era tão fácil assim de se enganar.

Kate ficou olhando e abrindo a porta, até que sentiu alguém atrás de si mas não tem tempo de se virar pois a pessoa a prensa na porta do apartamento.

– Demorou demais – foi o que disse surpresa com o toque.

– Pensou que iria me enganar né! – falou no ouvido dela.

– Castle – gemeu sentindo as carícias dele.

– Não não não, você quer brincar – falou mordendo o lóbulo da orelha dela e passando as mãos na barriga dela por baixo da blusa.

– Ahhhh – gemeu novamente sentindo ele grande em seu bumbum.

– Você não deve brincar desse jeito com os homens detetive Beckett.

– Ah é?! Por que? – falou ofegante mas entrando na brincadeira.

– Por que? Por que não se brinca assim, se brinca assim! – falou subindo as mãos até mais ou menos a altura dos seios de Kate mais não os tocou, e de uma vez só, com um puxão abriu a blusa de seda que ela usava, arrancando alguns botões com sua façanha.

– Aaahhh! – gemeu ela ainda mais alto com o gesto selvagem dele.

– Ainda vai brincar assim comigo vai? – falou mordendo o pescoço dela ainda por trás.

– Não sei, talvez – falou ela colocando os braços apoiados na porta e se erguendo em direção a ele, fazendo com que o membro dele e seu bumbum se tocassem ainda mais – Será que devo? – rebolou – hein?

– Droga – esbravejou sentindo aquele toque ousado de Kate nele. Castle não estava mais em seu normal. Sem nem pensar ele à agarrou com um braço, a fazendo sorrir e com o outro girou rapidamente a última volta que faltava da chave para que a porta fosse destrancada. Ainda com ela colada ao seu corpo a imprensou contra a porta para que ela trancasse a mesma, enquanto ele continuava lhe tocando. Kate nem sabia mais o que estava fazendo, além de sentir o membro de Castle duro atrás de si, ele não parava de beijar o seu pescoço ora mordendo e ora chupando, e ainda ficava passando suas mãos no corpo dela não se sabe como conseguiu mas fechou a porta e virou-se pra ele o empurrando.

– Sabe – disse ofegante e se afastando dele o deixando confuso – Eu fiquei com muita raiva de você por ter duvidado de mim – retirou os saltos – Por ter pensado que eu trairia você.

Castle estava imóvel olhando para ela, que estava de costas. Ele pensava que ela brigaria com ele, que falaria poucas e boas em sua cara, e que diria que havia passado dos limites colocando em jogo o caráter de Kate, mas o que veio a seguir foi ainda mais surpreendente.


	4. Agora Sim

**Castle estava imóvel olhando para ela, que estava de costas. Ele pensava que ela brigaria com ele, que falaria poucas e boas em sua cara, e que diria que havia passado dos limites colocando em jogo o caráter de Kate, mas o que veio a seguir foi ainda mais surpreendente.**

Ainda parado olhando para ela, ele começou a pensar em todas as possibilidades que essa conversa poderia ter, sendo que ela havia começado de uma maneira bem mais interessante. Foi tirado de seus pensamentos quando Kate continuou a falar.

– Mas apesar de tudo isso até que foi bom – falou sentando de um jeito sexy no sofá.

– Ah como assim? – ele realmente não estava entendo nada.

– Como assim? Huum, isso me mostrou que você realmente fica preocupado – fez aspas no ar – Se algum homem se aproximar de mim – esticou uma perna até a mesinha de centro deixando a outra curvada. Ele já estava entendo aonde ela queria chegar.

– Então você gosta quando fico com ciúmes de você? – falou, finalmente, saindo de onde estava e indo em direção ao sofá.

– Quem sabe, mas às vezes isso pode ser perigoso – falou vendo ele se sentar na mesinha perto de onde estava sua perna – Muito perigoso – ela começou a passar os pés ao longo da coxa de Castle, que a encarou com os olhos já escuros de desejo.

– Perigoso quanto? – perguntou acariciando a perna dela e lhe dando leves apertões.

– Não sei – falou indo com o pé até bem perto do membro dele passou pelo mesmo sem tocá-lo, num movimento de vai e vem pelo peitoral de Castle, voltou para a coxa dele, quase ao mesmo tempo em que ele terminava de abrir sua camisa – Mas podemos descobrir – falou com a língua entre os dentes em um sorriso sapeca.

– Pois me conte mais sobre como podemos descobrir isso detetive – falou levantando da mesa e ainda alisando as pernas dela, indo em direção a ela no sofá.

– Ah, você quer saber? – falou o puxando pela gola para cima dela.

– Eu estou realmente muito interessado nisso – foi subindo as mãos pelas coxas dela e ela como resposta passou as pernas pela cintura dele o fazendo ficar entre suas pernas e chegar ainda mais perto, permitindo que ela sentisse seu corpo sobre o dela.

– Será um prazer lhe mostrar Sr. Castle – acabou com a distância entre eles com um beijo caloroso. Já era de se esperar que os toques dos dois já começassem quentes, afinal de contas as coisas já haviam começado lá em baixo.

Kate acabou de retirar a blusa dele, enquanto ele ficava passeando com as mãos pelas pernas dela da panturrilha até o bumbum.

Depois de terminar com a primeira peça, ela inverteu as posições fazendo com que ele se sentasse no sofá e ela ficasse em seu colo. Isso foi ótimo para Castle por que ele achava que estava em "desvantagem" já que ela estava com muitas brincadeiras em mente. Então com ela em seu colo ele poderia se divertir também, ela continuou passando as mãos pelo peitoral dele o massageando. Castle capturou os lábios dela com necessidade a fazendo pender um pouco pra trás com a força do beijo, começou a tirar o cinto que prendia a calça dela, e ao mesmo tempo passando as mãos pelo seu corpo. Ambos já estavam mais do que excitados, mas a noite seria longa estavam querendo se deliciar com o corpo um do outro. Claro que se fosse outra ocasião eles já estariam no segundo round, mas não hoje. Hoje eles tinham a necessidade de dar e receber prazer, de toques ousados, de palavras impróprias e mais ainda de provocações. Estavam em um ritmo lento, mas ao mesmo tempo intenso, sexy e selvagem.

Depois de deixar a calça de Kate meio aberta, ele passou aos seios da mulher onde ali se perdeu. Começou tocando ainda por cima da lingerie branca já sentindo ela arfar, depois começou a segurar com força, apalpar e beliscar. Não tinha como Kate agüentar ou menos ainda segurar os gemidos impossíveis de prazer que teimavam em sair de seus lábios já vermelhos de tanto provar os dele. A fim de querer parar com os gemido dela, Castle mordeu o lábio inferior dela no mesmo instante que abriu o feixe do sutiã o fazendo soltar na frente revelando seus seios, ele fez questão de ajudar e retirar lentamente pelos braços da morena as alças do sutiã até que ele saísse por completo, notou que Kate estava de olhos fechados e mordendo os lábios sentindo a delicadeza de seu gesto. Assim que terminou de tirar o sutiã, ele passou as mãos pelo bumbum de Kate, que soltou o ar que estava prendendo e a puxou para mais perto fazendo com que os seios dela ficassem bem próximos a sua boca. Ela já estava imaginando o que viria pela frente e pôs as mãos nos cabelos dele o incentivando a continuar o que estava pretendendo. Depois de obter essa resposta, não teve mais jeito Castle já estava salivando para provar o corpo de sua amada então não esperou mais e a provou de uma vez. Colocou a boca em um dos seios e começou a lambê-lo devagar sem pressa, sua língua brincava com o mamilo já bastante rijo de Kate que soltava suspiros quase sem ar de tanto prazer, para não ficar menos prazeroso Castle apertava o outro seio de Kate com desejo e ela apenas puxava o cabelo dele o impulsionando para si a fim de que ele continuasse com o ato, ele fez a mesma coisa nos dois sempre dando atenção a ambos no mesmo momento. Kate já não agüentava mais essa "tortura" que ele estava fazendo.

– Quanto...tempo...mais..você...vai...me...torturar? – disse ofegante quase engolindo as palavras.

– Você quer que eu pare? – falou e rapidamente retirou a calça dela e pôs a mão em seu centro.

– Nãaao! – quase gritou ao sentir o toque lá – Que pare não, mas que.

– Que? - falou colocando a mão por dentro da calçinha a estimulando.

– Deus – ela jogou a cabeça para trás se contorcendo no colo dele e puxando ainda mais seus cabelos.

– Hãn Kate? Que? – ele estava a provocando de todas as formas possíveis e imagináveis. Continuou com os movimentos até sentir Kate estremecer e relaxar soltando os cabelos dele devagar. Kate voltou à cabeça para frente e olhou fixamente nos olhos de Castle que ainda estavam anestesiados por terem visto ela se derramar em um orgasmo violento.

– Que pare não, mas que – desceu as mãos para o cós da calça dele, adentrando a mesma liberando o membro dele, o apertou e falou em seu ouvido – Que me faça sua – sussurrou e ele gemeu, não dava mais ele precisava senti-la. Ele se levantou e com ela ainda em seu colo a levou para o seu quarto.

Castle nem por um instante pensou em tirar Kate de seu colo, não queria que ela saísse nem por um segundo de perto dele, ela era sua e apenas sua. Deitou-a na cama gentilmente e se pôs entre as pernas dela, as preliminares já tinham sido o ápice da sedução agora só faltava o desfecho da história. Depois de ter sido presenteada com uma grande descarga de prazer, Kate queria fazer o mesmo por ele. Se virou e tirou lentamente a calça dele e depois a sua boxer o deixando livre, desnudo apenas para ela, somente dela. Começou a massagear o membro dele ainda duro, desde quando estavam lá em baixo, não havia diminuído alias havia aumentado caso fosse possível. Ela subia e descia as mãos no membro dele e sentia todo calor e desejo que esse emanava, ela parou apenas por alguns segundos o observando e se perguntando como poderia sentir tanta atração e desejo por alguém e como ele poderia deixar-la tão sem chão, sem limites soltando um sorriso de satisfação ao ver como as coisas com ele simplesmente aconteciam. Ela voltou a massageá-lo, fazendo círculos em sua glande e lhe dando leves apertões.

– Está animado meu amor? – apertou-o – Hãn?

– Kaate – gemeu apertando os lençóis, Kate estava deitada ao seu lado fazendo caricias em todo seu corpo e novamente ele deixou que ela comandasse.

– Você foi muito mal me torturando lá na sala sabia? – recomeçou a estimular o membro dele nos movimentos de vai e vem bem lentamente.

– Kate...não...sim...não – ele estava mais do que desnorteado.

– Você não está dizendo nada com nada amor – ela subiu em cima dele, mas continuou as caricias – Me diga, o que você quer?

– Voo..cê – ela quase não ouviu, mas queria que ele repetisse.

– Oi? Eu não ouvi direito – disse aumentando a intensidade de seus movimentos. E foi ai que Castle resolveu mudar o placar do jogo, trocou bruscamente de posição fazendo com que ela se deitasse na cama a fazendo a gritar de surpresa com o movimento e em seguida a penetrou sem nem cogitar, arrancando um grito de dor/prazer/desejo de Kate.

– Você foi desonesto, era a minha vez – sussurrou em seu ouvido, para logo depois passar suas pernas ao redor da cintura dele. Rick pegou firme em uma de suas coxas dando a primeira estocada, que foi forte, muito forte.

– Aaaaah! – arranhou as costas dele com força.

– Agora quem brinca sou eu – falou possessivo a olhando nos olhos.

– Sou toda sua – falou e o beijou, na realidade devorou os lábios de Castle.

Os movimentos foram lentos, mas nem por isso deixaram de ser fortes e intensos. Uma das qualidades de Rick era a pegada e que pegada, por ter a pele branquinha o corpo de Kate estava repleto de manchas vermelhas grandes que ficaram por onde as mãos de Castle passaram. Kate gemia freneticamente no ouvido de Castle o que o deixava mais excitado e o incentivava a ir mais rápido e mais fundo. A cama parecia que ficava pequena quando eles dois estavam juntos, os lençóis estavam mais do que emaranhados uns nos outros, eles rolaram várias e várias vezes por toda sua extensão.

– Riiick, mais rápido – pediu ela ofegante e Castle sentiu que ela estava perto, pois ela já estava o apertando dentro de si.

Atendendo ao seu pedido, Castle aumentou os movimentos fazendo com que Kate fechasse os olhos com tanta pressão. Chegaram ao ápice, exatamente como faziam em todas as outras coisas, juntos. Ele a sentiu estremecer e ela o sentiu se derramar dentro dela. Castle desabou entre os seios de Kate com a respiração conturbada.

– Uau, isso foi ...

– Incrível – ele completou e eles sorriram.

Castle saiu de dentro dela, pegou um lençol os cobriu e se deitou de lado apoiado no cotovelo a olhando. Ele pode presenciar o exato momento em que a cor dos olhos de Kate voltaram ao normal, aquilo era épico. Depois de um tempo tentando regular a respiração ela notou que ele estava a olhando e sorriu, ele fazia isso sempre.

– O que foi? – falou o olhando, mas ainda deitada do mesmo jeito.

– O que? - ele entendeu a pergunta, mais tentou desconversar.

– O que você tem?

– Eu sou tão burro! – ela o olhou confusa, mas logo entendeu do que ele estava falando.

– Amor.

– Eu quase perdi você – passou a mão nos cabelos dela e ela se deitou do mesmo jeito que ele o encarando.

– Mas não perdeu. – falou pondo a mão em seu braço.

– Por que eu sou assim? Ciumento, possessivo, infantil, chato ...

– Lindo, fofo, cavalheiro, engraçado, carinho, doce – sussurrou - gostoso – para em seguida sorrir e dizer – Só meu! – ela o beijou calmamente deixando transparecer que não estava com raiva dele, pelo menos não mais.

– Como eu disse antes, eu não te mereço – falou saindo do beijo e tocando seu rosto.

– Ah é? Não me merece? Então eu vou sair agora e procurar um homem que me mereça sabe, por que MEU NAMORADO acha que não me merece, mas tudo bem – falou tentando sair da cama, mas foi impedida por ele que a puxou pela cintura de volta pra cama, fazendo-a deitar com ele deitando por cima dela.

– Não vai não – risos – Não fala isso nem de brincadeira amor.

– Então pare de dizer que não me merece, por que senão eu faço.

– Não faz não.

– Por que não? – o encarou com um brilho no olhar e a testa franzida, duas coisas que ele amava quando ela fazia.

– Você não partiria o coração de um homem apaixonado ou partiria?

– Então MEU NAMORADO ESTÁ APAIXONADO? Quem é ela? – tentou sair novamente dos braços dele e mais uma vez ele a puxou.

– Para – gargalhadas – Você sabe que é você, sempre foi você.

– Jura? – sorriu.

– Não preciso jurar, eu te amo!

– É bom saber disso – ela o puxou mais para si, fazendo com que ele entrasse mais em contato com ela deixando seus corpos em sintonia, fazendo com que seu membro e seu centro se tocassem e através desse gesto sentiram o quão profunda era a ligação deles – Eu te amo – pegou a mão dele entrelaçou na sua. Ele colou sua testa na dela que fechou os olhos, apenas querendo curtir um pouco o momento tão terno e cheio de amor.

Castle não poderia ser mais feliz. Tinha tudo o que precisaria para o resto da vida: uma companheira, uma amante, uma parceira, uma amiga ... uma mulher, sua mulher.


	5. Sorte

**Oi gente, para quem está acompanhando a fic e está gostando eu fico muito feliz.  
Estou sempre aberta sugestões, então quando quiserem comentar algo a respeito é só me falar ok?!  
Em breve posto alguns spoilers do que vai acontecer ;) **

* * *

**Castle não poderia ser mais feliz. Tinha tudo o que precisaria para o resto da vida: uma companheira, uma amante, uma parceira, uma amiga ... uma mulher, sua mulher.**

O sol estava surgindo lá fora, mas nem parecia, estava meio nublado e ainda parecia ser cedo, mas já eram 7h da manhã, Kate ainda não tinha recebido nenhuma ligação e isso era estranho, mas eles estavam tão calmos ainda dormindo que nem perceberam isso. Castle foi o primeiro a dar sinal de que iria acordar, se mexeu bem devagar afim de não acordá-la e olhou para o relógio no criado mudo e estranhou o horário, mas principalmente o fato de eles ainda estarem em casa na cama, só que isso era a melhor coisa do mundo, poder passar um tempinho a mais com sua namorada. Perdido em pensamentos não notou que começava a chover, apenas notou quando um trovão ecoou alto e ele sentiu Kate estremecer em seus braços e se aconchegar mais um pouco a ele o abraçando forte, sorriu com a cena e foi ai que ela acordou.

– Bom dia – falou ainda de olhos fechados.

– Bom dia minha linda – falou lhe dando um beijo casto na bochecha.

– Que horas são?

– São 7h:15min.

– Já? Por que não me ligaram ainda? – disse pegando o celular e constatando que não havia chamadas perdidas.

– Eu também achei estranho, mas podíamos aproveitar essa nossa sorte não é? – falou beijando o pescoço dela e ela sorriu.

– Hum, eu gosto disso – falou fechando os olhos e sentindo o carinho do namorado.

– Gosta é? – mordeu sua clavícula.

– Ahh – suspirou mas, como sempre, eles foram interrompidos pelo celular de Kate.

– Não se pode ter esperanças – falou e saiu de cima dela que sorriu.

– Beckett – atendeu normalmente – Ah, ok! – falou e Castle notou que ela não havia citado nenhum homicídio ou endereço o que fez ele colocar um sorriso maroto no rosto e se sentar ao seu lado – Hum, então se acontecer alguma coisa pode me ligar Espo, sério? Ta bom então, obrigada, bom dia.

– Não me diz que é o que eu estou pensando? – ele tinha um sorriso lindo de felicidade no rosto.

– E o que você está pensando? – falou ela sentando e se recostando no encosto da cama.

– Que não temos nenhum caso e que ficaremos o dia todo juntos?

– Ai senhor, meu namorado é adivinho – falou puxando ele para cima de suas pernas o fazendo apoiar os braços nas laterais do corpo dela e se deitar sobre ela.

– Sério que eu tive toda essa sorte?

– Pois é, está vendo como é o destino? – disse e sorriu lindamente pra ele.

– Mas nós não temos tanta sorte assim.

– Por quê? – e nesse momento outro trovão soou seguido por um relâmpago fazendo Kate estremecer embaixo de Rick e se agarrar mais a ele – Ah, entendi. Você tem medo amor? – falou sorrindo.

– Quem? Eu? Claro que não – falou desviando o olhar.

– Own que fofa, ela tem medo de trovões.

– Não tenho não e pare de dizer isso.

– Tem medo, tem medo!

– Não tenho – falou lhe dando um beijo simples apenas sentindo os lábios dele e quando terminou o beijo puxou o lábio inferior dele com certa força.

– Ai Kate, isso dói – ele falou passando os dedos pelos lábios.

– Isso foi pra você parar de dizer que tenho medo de trovões.

– Ok, ótimo – falou saindo de cima dela e ficando de lado na cama de costas pra ela.

– Castle, você está com raiva? – falou ela incrédula vendo a atitude dele.

– Rick? Amor? – sem resposta. Então é assim, vamos ver quanto tempo ele aguenta – pensou.

– Ah meu namorado ficou com raiva foi – chegou mais perto dele na cama – Nossa eu sou uma menina muito má mesmo – distribuiu beijinhos nas costas dele – Será que ficou muito machucado? Olha pra mim Rick – ele não virou e ela o puxou com certa força, como era treinada tinha força para fazê-lo, mas ele não olhou pra ela, desviou o olhar dela assim que foi virado ficando com as costas no colchão e o rosto pra cima, mas olhava para a porta – Ah, ele ta me evitando, fiquei magoada agora.

Ela ainda ficou olhando para ver se ele olhava para ela porem ele não o fez, então como Kate Beckett não é boba nem nada resolveu provocá-lo.

– Amor? – subiu em cima dele apoiando os joelhos na lateral do corpo dele, viu ele se ajeitar no colchão já se manifestando com o gesto mais ele ainda não a olhava, só que estava perto de ceder.

– Ta doendo? – ela foi abaixando até ficar deitada no abdômen dele.

– Não vai falar comigo? – começou a beijar o peitoral dele e viu ele fechar os olhos com o gesto.

– Vai amor fala – beijou seu pescoço bem lentamente e de forma sensual como se estivesse beijando seus lábios e sentiu a veia do pescoço dele pulsar mais forte quando chupou o local.

– Deixa eu ver se machucou – ela tocou os lábios dele com os dedos lentamente.

– Ah, eu sei como concertar isso – deu-lhe um beijo calmo mais muito sensual. Primeiro colou seus lábios no lábio inferior dele e depois mudou beijando o superior e começou a passear sua mãos pelo pescoço e peitoral dele.

– Melhorou? – viu que ele estava animado com o beijo e que estava de olhos fechados curtindo o momento e não queria que ela parasse.

– Chega! Não vai falar ótimo – disse saindo de cima dele com aquela lingerie sexy que só fazia ele pensar em besteiras.

– Há, agora não vai mesmo – ela ainda estava de joelhos na cama quase se pondo de pé, ele falou já a prendendo junto a seu corpo. Rodeou os braços da cintura dela até a barriga, pois ela estava de costa para o peito dele.

– Ai falou comigo agora – disse ela sorrindo vencida.

– Eu não estava com raiva – sussurrou no ouvido dela.

– O que? Você me fez adular você de graça? Depois dessa eu não fico mesmo aqui - disse fingindo raiva e tentando se soltar e conseguiu indo correndo pro banheiro, mas não foi tão rápida, porque não deu tempo de fechar a porta.

– Volta aqui – disse entrando no banheiro e a abraçando, agora de frente, o mais forte e protetoramente possível.

– Não sei o que faço com você sabia – falou sorrindo e rodeando os braços no pescoço dele e mexendo em seus cabelos.

– Me beija – sussurrou perto dos lábios dela, Kate achou o pedido tão simples e tão fofo que não evitou o sorriso ao sentir o beijo apaixonado que ele lhe dera.

Castle foi andando de costas até sentir a parede gélida do banheiro onde se apoiou fazendo com que Kate se inclinasse pra frente, o beijo estava romântico até então porem a chuva lá fora aumentou e um trovão fez com que o beijo fosse interrompido, ela se afastou dele com o corpo trêmulo.

– Amor, eu sei que você tem medo, mais eu to aqui e nada vai te acontecer!

– Eu sei. Só que eu sempre fico com medo, nunca gostei muito de tempestades – ela disse sentindo ele a puxar mais pra si de forma protetora.

– Mais agora você não precisa se preocupar, nada vai de mal vai te acontecer. Eu vou sempre te proteger!

Depois de ouvir tal declaração, Kate não podia fazer nada há não ser beijá-lo intensamente, no começo foi um beijo amoroso e terno, só que após certo tempo se tornou voraz. Castle já passeava suas mãos pelo corpo de Kate e ela gemia em seus lábios, ele inverteu as posições colocando ela encostada na parede, com a troca ela gemeu alto tanto pelo contado com o frio da parede, quanto por poder sentir mais intensamente a ereção dele em seu intimo, os ruídos estrondosos dos trovoes e relâmpagos lá fora só ficavam mais intensos. Ele pegou uma das pernas dela e a encaixou em sua cintura, fazendo com seu membro nela um vai e vem suave a fazendo gemer de forma adorável.

Com tal movimento o chuveiro acabou abrindo, com uma água extremamente fria, só que isso não os abalou. Já ensopados e não querendo perder mais tempo, ele retirou a lingerie dela e a pressionou contra a parede abaixando sua cueca.

– Baby – ela gemeu o sentindo definitivamente em si. .

– Tão minha – falou passando as mãos grandes e quentes em sua coxa a apertando com desejo.

– Sua é? – falou nos lábios dele, e ele a prensou com mais força na parede a fazendo-a sorrir maliciosamente com o gesto bruto.

– SÓ MINHA – falou passando a outra perna dela em sua cintura a deixando suspensa e segura pelo corpo dele.

– Sempre – disse ela em seu ouvido e ele a beijou ferozmente a levando em seu colo para a cama.

* * *

**Só para vocês terem uma ideia do que vai acontecer.**

_– Ficar em casa sem fazer nada, esta pior que minha antiga vida – ela sorriu._

_– Você acostumou a acordar cedo e ver cenas de crime?_

_– 4 anos não é Kate?! A gente se acostuma._

_– Então ta, é bom saber que você não gosta de passar um tempo comigo sem ser na delegacia! – ela fechou a cara._

**Mais tarde tem mais gente. Vejo vocês em breve!**


	6. Problemas

**E estou aqui de novo gente, esse capítulo é muito importante porque tudo que vimos até agora foi uma breve introdução. A história vai ter um grande foco em tudo que acontece aqui. Enfim aproveitem ;)**

* * *

– **Sua é? – falou nos lábios dele, e ele a prensou com mais força na parede a fazendo-a sorrir maliciosamente com o gesto bruto.**

– **SÓ MINHA – falou passando a outra perna dela em sua cintura a deixando suspensa e segura pelo corpo dele.**

– **Sempre – disse ela em seu ouvido e ele a beijou ferozmente a levando em seu colo para a cama.**

– Kate? – disse fazendo carinho nos cabelos dela que estava deitada em seu peito.

– Hum – falou fechando os olhos e sentindo o carinho dele em si.

– Haa, nada não – disse simplesmente, mas chamou atenção dela.

– O que foi? – falou abrindo os olhos.

– Esquece amor.

– Não mesmo – falou levantando os olhos e fitando o rosto dele – Fala Rick.

– Não é que eu tava pensando.

– E?

– Eu acho que.

– Ai Castle você ta me assustando, fala – disse ela se sentando na cama já nervosa.

– Eu ... – disse também sentando na cama – ... eu não consigo mais viver sem você.

– Amor – ele viu ela soltar o ar preso – você quase me matou de susto.

– Desculpa, mas é que e difícil de entender sabe.

– Entender o que?

– O jeito como eu te amo, a forma como eu não consigo parar de olhar pra você. O meu instinto de querer te proteger, de querer te amar, de ter você só pra mim. Eu só sei que não consigo mais viver sem você.

– Isso é ruim? – disse ela receosa.

– Nunca experimentei algo melhor na vida – disse a puxando pela nuca para um beijo.

**POV KATE ON**

Eu ainda morro com esse homem. Meu Deus, só dele dizer que me ama já sinto falta de ar, ele faz eu me render, nunca pensei que depois de tudo que passei na vida iria encontrar alguém como ele e ainda foi no meio do trabalho. Olha como são as coisas minha vida era o trabalho e agora a minha razão de viver trabalha comigo. Não sei se estou certa, mas estou seguindo o meu coração e ele tem um nome cravado Richard Castle.

**POV KATE OFF**

– Ok – falou saindo do beijo – Você queria me fazer chorar, muito bem – limpou algumas lagrimas do rosto e ele a ajudou – Por que essa declaração repentina em Richard Castle? O que foi que você fez? – disse olhando seriamente para ele.

– Nada amor – ela o encarou com os olhos cerrados – Eu juro – falou chegando mais perto – É só que eu quero garantir que você sempre saiba que eu te amo muito – disse com ambas as mãos segurando o rosto dela – Sempre.

– Eu também te amo muito. Sempre – falaram dando outro beijo longo e apaixonado – Mas agora eu estou com fome e adoraria as famosas panquecas feitas por um charmoso escritor acompanhados por um café, será que mereço? – passou as mãos pelo pescoço dele.

– Podemos considerar isso – falou beijando o pescoço dela – Mas o que ganho em troca? Han? – falou mordendo o lóbulo da orelha dela e passando as mãos pela cintura dela por baixo dos lençóis.

– Rick – sentiu um arrepio ao contato – Você ganha...

– Hum?

– Um dia inteiro de "você e eu" aqui – passou as mãos pelas costas deles o marcando com as unhas – Na minha casa, na minha cama, sozinhos – sussurrou nos lábios dele.

– Café da manhã saindo – falou levantando da cama e vestindo a boxer, não antes dela dar um tapinha nele.

– Adoro fazer isso – se referindo ao tapinha.

– Já ta virando costume isso.

– Pois vá se acostumando – ele fez uma careta – Amor, pega uma camisa sua pra mim, é mais confortável – piscou pra ele e sorriu travessa.

– Haaam – falou olhando para a perna dela que estava descoberta.

– Castle!

– Ok. Tô indo – e ele foi no ao armário, pegar uma camisa limpa pra ela.

– Obrigada – deu um selinho nele – Amor, vai logo preparar o café que eu vou dar um jeito no quarto por que ... – olhou ao redor – ... a coisa ta séria e nem venha dizer que a culpa é minha – interrompeu antes mesmo dele falar.

– Chata – deu um selinho nela – Te espero lá.

– Ok – falou o vendo sair pela porta.

Depois que ele saiu, ela se sentou na cama e ficou olhando ao redor e vendo a "pequena" bagunça que eles tinham feito. Assim que as preliminares começaram na parede do banheiro eles foram para a cama, ela ainda presa a cintura dele e ele a apoiando com uma mão no bumbum e a outra a puxando pela nuca, sorriu ao lembrar, ele sempre sabia o que fazer. Mas no caminho do banheiro pro quarto mais parecia que tinha passado furacão, tinha peças de roupa no chão além de outros objetos do quarto dela, como alguns quadros e vasos de decoração e as coisas do criado mudo da cama estavam simplesmente todas espalhadas pelo chão: livros, canetas, chaves, copos de água, tudo. Ainda olhando as coisas no chão e sorrindo ela pegou o travesseiro onde ele dormiu e sentiu o perfume dele que era inevitável de que não ficasse, pois Castle era um homem extremamente cheiroso e talvez Kate nem precisasse disso para sentir o cheiro dele, afinal estava por todo o corpo dela. Deixando os pensamentos um pouco de lado ela começou a arrumar o quarto, uns 10 minutos depois ela estava apenas terminado de organizar os travesseiros quando ele chegou no quarto e teve que parar na porta para admirar aquele momento, ela estava inclinada por cima da cama ajeitando os travesseiros, o que fez com que a blusa que já era curta ficasse ainda mais mostrando um pouco do bumbum dela, ele sentiu as calças apertarem e como reflexo mordeu o lábio inferior. "Como pode ser tão linda assim?" pensou.– Ainda bem que existem uniformes mais descentes para as camareiras dos hotéis – falou entrando de vez no quarto.

– Que susto Rick – sorriu – Por quê? Até que eu acho esse modelo aqui bem interessante – falou indo se olhar no espelho – Você não gosta, tem um bom cumprimento, posso deixar alguns botões abertos pra não machucar ou atrapalhar. Só vejo coisas boas e você?

– Eu adorei – a abraçou por trás – Literalmente adorei – passou as mãos nas pernas dela.

– Ah que ótimo, então se por um acaso eu deixar de ser detetive posso ser camareira e pedir pra mudar o uniforme pra essa blusa não é?! Já que você gostou?

– Ei ei ei, nem pense nisso, se isso acontecer o que eu acho difícil você deixar de ser detetive, você vai usar uma burca pra sair de casa.

– Como é? – virou de frente pra ele.

– Isso mesmo, não quero ver os homens olhando para você.

– Pronto, agora vou ficar escondida em casa? – falou ela passando os braços na cintura dele.

– Sim, sim, sim! – deu vários selinhos nela – E de preferência na minha casa, na minha cama, bem pertinho de mim – sussurrou no ouvido dela e deu um beijinho um pouco abaixo da orelha.

– Isso é interessante – falou beijando o ombro dele.

– Sério?

– Claro que não. Estamos juntos, mas ainda sou uma mulher independente.

– Tava fácil demais, mas eu amo você ainda mais por isso.

– Bom mesmo, por que eu nunca irei ser uma daquelas mulheres fúteis que se encostam aos maridos, nunquinha!

– Eu sei que não, e já me acostumei em ti dividir com o trabalho, mas só com o trabalho – deu um beijo nela.

– Apenas – retribuiu o selinho – podemos tomar café, estou com mais fome ainda.

– Vamos.

De mãos dadas eles foram até a cozinha e a mesa já estava posta com as panquecas que ela havia pedido, alguns pães e frutas e o café, seu famoso café. Só de ver a mesa Kate umedeceu os lábios sentindo o gosto da comida.

– Nossa que fome – falou sentando na mesa – Culpa sua! – tomou o primeiro gole – Nossa eu realmente preciso disso todas as manhãs.

– Minha?

– Sim, você acaba com as minhas energias – mordeu um pedaço da panqueca que estava em seu prato – Amor, isso esta muito bom e diferente, o que você colocou nelas dessa vez? – mordeu mais um pedaço.

– Sério? Ficou bom? Resolvi mudar um pouco, coloquei canela – provou o seu – Nossa ficou mesmo gostoso, é Rick você é o máximo! – falou convencido.

– E super humilde – riram – Sério amor, esta muito gostoso, obrigada – deu um selinho nele.

– Meu Deus! – falou assustando Kate.

– O que foi? – o olhou confusa.

– Sua boca ficou ainda mais gostosa com a mistura de café e canela – a puxou para um beijo caloroso.

– Uau – ela falou ofegante – Não sabia que canela era afrodisíaco.

– Eu também não, mas é muito bom saber - ele sorriu daquele jeito safado que ela amava.

Terminaram o café, foram para a cozinha arrumar as coisas e depois para a sala, não tinha muita coisa para fazerem então estavam vendo TV.

– Nossa que chato!

– O que? – perguntou virando um pouco a cabeça para olhá-lo, estava sentada entre as pernas dele no sofá com as costas apoiadas no peito dele e ele com os braços envolto dela.

– Ficar em casa sem fazer nada, esta pior que minha antiga vida – ela sorriu.

– Você acostumou a acordar cedo e ver cenas de crime?

– 4 anos não é Kate?! A gente se acostuma.

– Então ta, é bom saber que você não gosta de passar um tempo comigo sem ser na delegacia! – ela fechou a cara.

– Ei, não foi isso que eu quis dizer – apertou ela em seus braços – Eu adoro ficar assim com você, mas não é sempre que temos folga então é meio estranho, mas não deixa de ser bom muito bom – ela beija o pescoço dele e ele vira o rosto para beijá-la.

– Hum, sei.

– Sério amor – eles foram atrapalhados pelo telefone de Kate – Não me diz que é um caso – falou já ficando triste.

– Não, é a Lanie mais ainda é estranho. Oi Lanie.

– Kate, onde você ta? Por que não veio pra delegacia?

– Espo ligou avisando que não tinha caso, então fiquei em caso.

– Sozinha?

– Hãn, não exatamente – olhou para Castle que estava sorrindo.

– Ah, entendi. Garota melhor folga que essa não existe não é?

– Não mesmo, mas qual foi o motivo da ligação?

– Eu estava pensando hoje é sexta e por coincidência eu e o Espo fazemos seis meses juntos e como hoje os crimes deram folga e o tempo já esta abrindo, que tal sairmos pra comemorar mais tarde? O que me diz você não pode me negar isso Kate.

– Hum, gostei. Nós 6?

– Ainda vou falar com o Ryan, mas acho que nós seis.

– Ok, depois me liga de volta?

– Pode deixar beijo.

– Beijo, até mais tarde – depois que desligou o telefone ela viu que Rick não estava mas na sala, e ela nem tinha visto ele sair. Ouviu a voz dele vindo da cozinha, parecia estar falando no telefone e foi lá avisar o que Lanie tinha proposto, mas parou na porta ao ouviu um pouco da conversa.

– Não Carly, eu nem estou em casa, mas hoje eu não posso... Eu sei, eu sei que sim, mas tarde eu ligo pra você. Prometo, eu também te adoro, ok! Tchau – desligado o telefone ele virou e viu Kate na porta da cozinha com os braços cruzados e o rosto com uma expressão confusa – Oi amor.

– Quem é Carly? E o que hoje não?

* * *

**Ainda tem muita briga, rapto, choro de criança e muito mais.**

**Depois disso tudo vocês ficaram curiosos não é?  
**

**Espero que tenham gostado, bjo!**


End file.
